


Red Lips, Sinister Tongue

by orphan_account



Series: A Kink You Can't Sweat Out [2]
Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Panties, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty!gerard, chubby!Frank, chubby!Gerard, club dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<em>Red lips, a sinister tongue</em></p><p>
<em>(I'll taste you until I cant)</em></p><p>
<em>Our trip has just begun</em></p><p>
<em>(I'll fly with you til the end)</em></p><p>(Naughty smut that Satan is very proud of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Sinister Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> One of my suggestions is to listen to Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment ft. Brett Smith; because ugh, what a sexual song that is.  
> I do hope you enjoy this one
> 
> For Internet_Potato for suggesting a series for Romance Your Ego for a While!  
> xxx

He didn't know what he was on, but he really didn't care at the same time. All he knew was that his daddy was beside him, giving his arm tiny kisses as they sat on in their car. He was a giggly mess, everything was too funny, too loud, but just right. He felt like he was on fire; the buzz in his veins was just enough. He smiled at the larger man beside him, he was this man's everything, his very own princess. Gerard was prideful, as he should be. However, this man, Frank, was his everything too. His daddy, his caregiver, and his lover. 

Frank was oh so attractive, even though he had gotten bigger over a couple of months, but Gerard loved it. Mostly because, he was a bit chubby too, he used to feel so ugly because of that extra chub, but ever since Frank came into his life, he couldn't help but feel comfortable in his body. "Daddy, daddy, c'mon," Gerard giggled, slowly pulling his arm away from the lovely kisses it was being given. Gerard was wearing his best dress; his favourite black mini, strapless one that Frank had bought him a year ago. Along with his 4 in black wedges, and his favourite red lipstick that made his skin look even paler, that matched his bright red hair, Gerard felt and looked pretty, and he could tell that Frank thought he looked pretty too, maybe even beautiful. 

Frank nodded his head, and got out the car, jogging over to the other side, so he could open Gerard's door. When finally got out of the car, he was just a bit wobbly on his legs; it's been a while since he last wore these wedges. He felt a possessive arm wrapped around his waist, and he giggled, swaying his hips to the faint beat that was coming out of the club they were going to.  _Un désir trop sucré_ \- Gerard loved the way it rolled off his tongue - was one of finest gay clubs in Jersey, they played the best music, they had the best drinks; the place itself was a paradise. Gerard smiled down at the younger man as he lead them - not that good though, Frank was a bit clumsy when he was on something - across the street, and into line. Thankfully, they had got there a bit early, it was about nine, so the line wasn't that big. 

 _"Daddy,"_ Gerard purred, as he clung to him, rubbing his body against Frank's, whimpering as he felt one of Frank's hands give his ass a firm squeeze. "I know baby, we're in almost in." Gerard sighed, he needed more of whatever his daddy gave him. His daddy always got the best stuff. "You're looking so sexy in that dress, all for me, right Babyboy?" Gerard nodded, swaying his hips to the beat that got louder as they got closer to the entrance. "All for you, Daddy. Only for you," The other man smirked, and squeezed Gerard's ass harder, before letting go to give the tall guard - with hair that was probably bigger than his ego - a fist pump as they walked inside. "'m thirsty, Daddy," Gerard pouted, hooking his arm with the other's man to take him to the bar. "Slow down baby," Frank chuckled softly, as he took out his wallet, ordering a Caramel Apple Pie Cocktails and a whiskey for himself.

A smile appeared on his face, as he felt the buzz start to rise. Gerard was a bit of a lightweight, he could admit, but that made everything better. The bass was making him feel alive, as was the man who held him like a prize, something only he could win. He could feel the many eyes on him, but he didn't care about them. He cared for the man who was leading them upstairs, into the VIP section. Frank was an important person; he scared many but he was still at the top. No one messed with him, or his Babyboy, unless they had a death wish. Gerard felt special, and so damn lucky to find a man like Frank. Frank was the only one who treated Gerard like a princess, but fucked him like a whore. Gerard loved him so much. 

****

Gerard was pretty sure that Mikey was going to ask why he had so many hickeys on his neck tomorrow, but right now, all Gerard could do was moan and whimper, because of Frank; who was biting Gerard's neck in all the right places. Gerard was pleasantly buzzed; he was a giggly, moaning mess. He was high; high on his cocktail mixed with a bit of whiskey, high on some coke that Frank had brought with him, and he was certainly high on Frank. "Daddy," Gerard giggled, slowly rubbing his ass against Frank's crotch. "Yeah baby?" Frank whispered, lightly blowing air on Gerard's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I-I wanna go dance. Can we, Daddy? Can we?" 

"Yeah baby, we can. Get off Daddy's lap, and I'll take you downstairs," Gerard nodded, and stood up, his knees wobbling a bit. Soon enough, Frank's arm was around his waist once again and lead him downstairs. The music made him want to dance; it was going throughout his body, making him feel so  _alive._ As they got closer and closer to large crowd of bodies; all sweaty and beautifully buzzed, Gerard's mind started to work against him. He knew he was a bit older than the people here - him being 30, while Frank was about 27 - and he couldn't help but think about Frank leaving him for one of those young, gorgeous bodies out there on the dance floor. He glanced at Frank, who was staring back at him. He felt himself relax, as Frank stared at him like he was the only thing in the world, and just like that; he felt beautiful, powerful, Frank's pride and joy. 

"Now, I know you guys love all these upbeat songs I've been playing, but let's go for a slower one. This one is one of my personal favourites and I hope you enjoy it also," The DJ gave the crowd a small smirk, as he changed the song, and Gerard gasped. This was one of his favourites also, the song itself was so sexual, so sensual, so he pulled Frank into the crowd. He wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, looking down at him. He couldn't help but giggle at the height difference between them, but when Frank possessively wrapped his arms around his waist, he quickly shut up and leaned down to give Frank a kiss.

 _Red lips, a sinister tongue_  
_(I'll taste you until I cant)_  
_Our trip has just begun_  
_(I'll fly with you til the end)_  
_Psychotic voice_  
_(You are in my veins now)_  
_And there's no denying_  
_(There's no denying)_  
_As we both burst into flames_

Gerard closed his eyes, letting the music consume him as he danced with Frank. Soft groans escaped Gerard's lip as Frank rubbed his crotch against Gerard's. With tiny rolls of his hips, Gerard laid his head on top of Frank, moaning deep in his throat as he felt Frank bite his shoulder, hard. "Oh, Daddy," Gerard whimpered into Frank's ear. 

 _(Don't come down)_  
_There's no coming down_  
_(Higher ground)_  
_We're floating over ground_  
_(Out of body)_  
_Out of body_  
_Inner mind_  
_(I'm your slave)_  
_This is what I crave_  
_I'm lost, I'm saved_

"You're so beautiful like this baby; all hot and sweaty,"  Frank murmured into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard slowly turned around in Frank's arm, interlacing their fingers together, sliding them down to his milky, soft thighs, then back up to his hips, all while grinding against Frank. "What a sexy little thing you are, Babyboy. Oh baby, I'm going to fucking _wreck_ you, baby." Frank whispered huskily in his ear, soon chuckling as he felt Gerard shiver.

 _It's my obsession, possession began_  
_(Physical, psychical, illumination)_  
_Intoxication, Fascination_  
_(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_  
_Sexual (hallucination)_ _Sexual Hallucination_

Frank soon pulled away from Gerard, grabbing his arm to lead him out of the main area, and into the bathroom. Frank opened the first stall's door - thankfully, no one was in there - and pushed Gerard inside. As soon as he locked the door, Gerard was on him, kissing his lips with all he had. Frank placed one greedy hand on each cheek, grabbing and admiring. Gerard's hands were already fumbling with Frank's belt.  Soon Gerard pulled away from the kiss, then quickly got on his knees. Frank stared down at Gerard, grabbing onto his hair, bringing him closer to Frank's clothed erection. 

"Oh, Daddy, you're so hard," Gerard purred, pulling down Frank's jeans, then took out his cock. Frank hissed as he felt Gerard licked his tip. "Just for you Babyboy," Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's hair, and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door. "C'mon, baby, put my big cock in that little mouth of yours," Gerard nodded, and complied. Frank groaned as he started to rock is hips, forcing Gerard to take in more. Soon enough, Gerard was slightly gagging on Frank's cock; he would've giggle if his daddy's cock wasn't taking up his throat. "Baby, lift up that dress. Let Daddy see your pretty panties," Frank commanded.

Gerard swallowed around Frank's cock, causing him to groan - loudly, before he ran his hands down his chest, to the end of his dress. Gerard slowly lifted up his dress, showing off his pretty purple thong that Frank had brought him for his twenty-eight birthday. Gerard looked up at Frank innocently, and Frank couldn't believe that this man, this beautiful man, was his. 

Frank pulled Gerard completely off his cock, earning a sad whine from the older man. "Daddy," Gerard whined. "I need you now! Please, I need your big cock in my little hole," Gerard got on his hands and knees, turning himself around so Frank could see his ass.  _Fuck,_ Frank thought to himself,  _what a nice fucking ass._ "Do you need much prep, Babyboy?" Frank asked, getting on his knees. Gerard shook his head no, and then gave his ass a little shake, "Just put it in me, Daddy! I fingered myself before we got in the car, so I'm all nice and open for you," Gerard panted, then squeaked when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Frank gave Gerard's cock a few pumps before pulling down the thong to Gerard's knees. 

Frank pushed Gerard's legs farther apart, before settling in between them. Frank squeezed Gerard's ass, before swooping in to give Gerard's hole a tiny kiss. "F-Fuck, Daddy," Gerard whimpered, arching his back, purring softly when Frank slowly push his tongue inside. It wasn't something Frank did every day, rimming. The fact that he was doing it in some a gay bar's bathroom was kind of questionable, but fuck, it felt so good. Frank was always talented with his tongue. Gerard bit his bottom lip to quiet down his moans; they _were_ in a public bathroom in a gay bar. 

"Mm, Daddy, need your cock," Gerard whined, knowing he was going to come soon if Frank kept this up. Frank reluctantly pulled his tongue out, and Gerard couldn't even take a breath before Frank started pushing the tip of his cock inside, Gerard let out a high whine, and then pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Frank's cock inside of him. "So fucking," Frank slammed the rest of his cock in, "Impatient, Babyboy," Frank hummed, smirking at the man beneath him. As Frank began to thrust, he couldn't help but tease Gerard even more. "When we get home, I'm going to fuck you so good," He smirked when he heard Gerard let out a loud yelp, which told him that he had found exactly what he was looking for; Gerard's prostate. 

"An' when I fuck you; you're going to ride me. You're gonna bounce so fucking hard on my fucking cock, isn't that right, baby?" 

Gerard nodded his head, because he was currently unable to voice his thoughts, for he was biting his hand to keep quiet. 

"'Cause that's what sluts do, right, Babydoll? They bounce on their daddy's big cock, to fucking _wreck_ their tight little pussies. Is that what you want to do? Wreck your tight little pussy on your daddy's big cock?" Frank asked, reaching his hand over to roughly jerk Gerard off, as he continued to pound into Gerard. Gerard was a fucking  _mess;_ the burn in his ass was so  _good._ He knew that he probably looked a fucking slut; with his dressed pulled up, a purple thong around his thighs, his makeup running down his face. He briefly wondered if there were people outside the stall, trying to listen in to Gerard's slutty moans, but that just everything ten times hotter.

He whimpered when he felt Frank's grip on his hips tighten; he knew that by tomorrow, he's gonna some pretty bruises on his hips and he honestly can't fucking wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story behind this story; this fic was originally going to called "Just Take my Hand..." but, me being the absolute idiotic klutz I am; I accidentally clicked "post without preview, then I tried to hastily delete it, but it looked like it didn't work. Because I got an email saying someone commented on it; and it was like "fuck you," and I was completely and utterly embarrassed. All there was a line of gibberish - it was a habit I do, when I want to see how the summary would look ('cause it's italicized and stuff), but I completely deleted it [thank god!] I renamed this like three times, but I'm sticking with this name. 
> 
> You guys can thank In This Moment and System Of A Down for helping me write this work that has made Satan very happy and pleased.  
> All the mistakes are completely mine, since it wasn't beta'ed!


End file.
